And then Cupid shot his Arrow
by LynnHF
Summary: When it came to battles, Robin was the girl to ask. But when it came to her own love life... that was something out of her control. (FRobin X Chrom) (Edited For Mistakes)


**Sum:** When it came to battles, Robin was the girl to ask. But when it came to her own love life... that was something out of her control. (Edited for Mistakes)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but this plot.

Robin dodged a fire spell and yelled to Chrom who was fighting next to her.

"We need to head for the middle! They are weakening there!"

"Right! Head to the middle, and stay together!" Chrom yelled and pointed his sword towards the middle of the Risen army.

Right now, they were fighting to protect a village. But Robin's mind was elsewhere. She and Chrom had been spending a lot of time together, and it scared her. It all happened when she walked in on Chrom taking a bath, they avoided each other for as long as possible after that, but then came together and said that they will never speak of what had happened again. Then things went back to normal, or as normal as it can be. Robin often caught Chrom watching her when she wasn't looking, and she would blush and look away.

Sometimes she would catch herself watching HIM. It scared her as she looked away and ran as far form him as possible. But, Cupid had shot her with his arrow, an arrow she did not want.

"Robin! Watch out!" Chrom yelled and Robin finished off the guy she was fighting by pushing him in front of the Thunder spell.

"Thanks, Chrom!"

He just smiled at her before going back to battle next to her. But, in that small time, Robin felt herself get weak in the knees. Her heart swelled and she could no longer deny it. Cupid hit her with his arrow when she was looking at Chrom that fateful day in the baths.

Oh, she HATED that arrow.

Robin turned and thought about putting Chrom with Frederick, but then her heart pinched with something she knew not what. So Robin didn't do anything but take a step closer to Chrom and stay next to him.

Oh, Chrom. How she loved him. She had no idea how she came to love him, besides the fact of Cupid's arrow hitting her square in the heart. It hurt so much to be even a few feet away from him. Robin touched she Thunder spell book and then launched it at the Risen closer to her and Chrom. They all died instantly, and both she and Chrom ran forward and towards the middle. The whole group was around them now as they fought to get towards the very middle.

"Stay with your partner and don't move away from them!" Robin yelled as she took another step closer to Chrom's side.

But the thing she noticed, was that he too got closer to her. They were now back to back as they both fought with a stronger opponent. Robin felt Chrom's strength, and she knew he could feel her's. Robin just breathed and touched her right heel to his. And then moved her left heel away from his. Chrom seemed to get the message as they both turned, and switched opponents. Robin sent Chrom's flying with her Thunder spell as Chrom stabbed his sword through her falling opponent's heart. When Chrom removed his sword, they looked back at each other, Robin's purple hair flew out of her face as Chrom's dark blue hair flew out of his. They nodded and ran forward and towards the leader.

With a scream of rage Robin threw the Risen out of there way, and while Chrom jumped up, she used her wind spell to propel him upwards and towards the leader that controls the Risen. Chrom landed on top of him with his sword going through his heart. With their leader dead, the rest fell to dust. Robin sighed in relief and looked at Chrom. He was looking back at her and he nodded. She smiled and looked at Lissa. She was already taking care of the wounded Shepards. Robin felt her heart swell with Love and happiness that both her and Chrom made it out alive.

She sighed and walked towards Lissa to see if there was anything she could do to help. But as she did so, she became more and more... afraid. So she turned and walked away from the battlefield, with the excuse of looking for a place to camp ready for whoever followed her. It was turning dark out as she left the woods and sat on the edge of a cliff. The wind going through her long hair and her robes. Oh, how she hated that arrow that hit her heart. Love was something she couldn't remember ever having and the idea of being in Love scared her beyond belief.

"Robin? Are you OK?"

Robin jumped and turned around only to be faced with the man who had haunted her from the very beginning of the arrow. She sighed and smiled warmly at him.

"Hello, Chrom... I'm OK..."

He raised an eyebrow.

She laughed unsteadily and said weakly. "I have... a problem."

"Oh..."

"Well... I'm being haunted."

Chrom's eyes widened as he looked around. "By who? Tell me, and I'll kill it."

Robin giggled and told him. "You can not kill yourself."

He stopped and looked at her. But Robin just smiled.

"Chrom, you have been haunting my thoughts for a while now, and the only reason I can come up with is because of Cupid's Arrow hitting me."

"Does that mean you... love me, Robin?"

"I do."

Chrom smiled as he picked her up and twirled her around him.

"Robin, I love you too!"

Robin giggled as he put her down. "I have no problem with your arrow anymore Cupid…"

 **Author's Note:** Sorry it was short. (Edited For Mistakes)


End file.
